El amanecer de cada día
by Hadelqui
Summary: Bella y Emmet son hermanos, Edward vive escondido en la habitación de Emmet donde se enamora de Bella, pero el destino será cruel con ellos... ¿Por que te la llevas de mi lado ahora que la he encontrado? Espero que os guste Historia de 7 capitulos
1. Capitulo 1

**1º-**

Y es que aquella época no se vivía igual en todas las casas, ni si quiera había dos personas que la vivieran de la misma forma. Rondaba el año 1941, se sufría la posguerra española , pero no por ello el amor debía desaparecer. Emmet era un muchacho de diecinueve años, y le encantaba cuidar de su hermanita de dieciséis años, Bella. Emmet, que era humilde y bueno con todos sus seres queridos, decidió un día dejar de estudiar para ponerse a trabajar en un campo cercano a su casa en L'Horta de Valencia. Pese a ello, no dejaba de lado a su hermana, y todos los días hablaban y se reían, aunque alguna vez también se enfadaran.

-Hola Emmet, hoy has llegado más tarde, ¿puedo saber por qué?

-Bella, eso no es asunto tuyo. Eso es cosa mía, y no te lo pienso decir- le dijo haciéndola rabiar un poco.

-Si no me lo dices es porque es algo malo o muy importante. Creo que ya sé lo que es… ¿Qué tal está tu novia?

-Muy bien, en su casa estará.

-Entonces, ¿TIENES NOVIA?- preguntó Bella muy emocionada y sorprendida a la vez.

-No, pero seguro que la que vaya a serlo está muy bien ahora en su casa.

-Va dímelo, no seas malo conmigo.

-Bueno vale, si me lo pides con esa carita de ángel que tienes, es imposible negarte algo. Hoy me he quedado hablando con un amigo del trabajo y me ha dicho que es precioso el cielo de Valencia por la noche, así que he decidido salir a verlo después de cenar.

-¿Sólo es eso? Pues que rollo- dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Chicos, a cenar-se oyó decir a su madre desde el comedor.

Bajaron a cenar, esa noche tocaba sopa de verduras y filete de pollo. El plato de sopa duró tanto que hasta se puso frío. Sin embargo el filete de pollo no duró ni cinco minutos sobre el plato.

Después de cenar él se levantó y salió de casa con una chaqueta porque las noches eran muy frías en aquel invierno.

***************

Era una noche despejada, en el orfanato situado en las afueras de Valencia, hacía mucho frío y era imposible dormir. El celador, que iba dando vueltas por todo el edificio, acababa de pasar por la sección de los chicos de dieciséis a dieciocho años antes silenciosa, en la que se podía oír tiritar a los chicos. Edward se levantó de pronto, cogió sus cosas y las metió en una bolsa, agarró las sábanas atadas que tenía y se disponía a salir por la ventana cuando…

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? Como te pillen te van a destrozar a palos- dijo Jasper viendo lo que su compañero pretendía hacer.

-Me voy de aquí, ya no lo aguanto más. Cualquier lugar es mejor que este infierno.

-Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? Tan sólo tienes diecisiete años, no tienes familia ni a donde ir.

-Eso es lo de menos, trabajaré y así sobreviviré. Deséame suerte y vete a dormir- le dijo Edward un poco enfadado.

-Buena suerte y… hasta siempre.

Después de eso salió del orfanato. Fue a coger un poco de comida a un campo de L´Horta con la esperanza de que el guarda no lo atrapara, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Cuando tenía las manos llenas de naranjas oyó a alguien que se le acercaba, y antes de darle tiempo para que llegara a donde él estaba, tiró todas las naranjas que tenía al suelo y echó a correr. Se giró un momento y vio que tras el iba un hombre persiguiéndole, el guarda.

***************

Emmet estaba paseando tranquilamente por los campos de L´Horta cuando, no muy lejos de donde él estaba, oyó una voz que gritaba:

-¡¡¡DETENTE!!! ¡¡¡ALTO LADRÓN!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Espero que de verdad os guste. Lo tengo todo escrito, y subiré uno por día a no ser que haya algún problema.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

************************************************************************************************  
**

2º-

Le picó la curiosidad y decidió acercarse al lugar donde estaban sucediendo los hechos para ver con sus propios ojos qué estaba pasando realmente.

Efectivamente, vio a James persiguiendo a un joven con una camisa vieja y manchada y unos pantalones que le venían bastante pequeños. Aunque conocía bien a James, que guardaba los campos de los padres de Rosalie y Alice, algo en él le dijo que debía ayudar a aquel chico, así, que cuando se disponía a pasar por delante de Emmet huyendo, le pegó un empujón que hizo que cayera detrás de unos matorrales quedando bien cubierto.

- ¡¡EEEEEEH!! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niñato?- dijo James mientras buscaba aquí y allí.

- Buenas noches James, ¿qué te pasa?- le respondió.

- Un hijo de mala madre, que ha entrado en las tierras a robar, ¿no lo habrás visto por aquí?

- Que va, por aquí no ha pasado, pero tranquilo, vuelve a tu trabajo, que si veo algo, te haré saber de ello enseguida.

- Gracias Emmet, gente como tú queda poca en esta época. Buenas noches, y no te demores en volver a casa que hoy la noche es fría y húmeda.

- Tranquilo, que te sea leve la jornada.

Cuando James se alejaba, los matorrales se movieron y salió el chico de entre ellos.

- Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, pero... ¿por qué lo has hecho? No me conoces de nada, ¿cómo sabes que no voy a hacerte daño?- dijo el chico.

- Bueno, simplemente lo sé, yo soy Emmet, y...estoy empezando a tener frío, me voy a casa, si quieres, puedes venir, no sé, pareces majo y...me da la impresión de que llegaremos a entendernos muy bien.

- Eeem...vale, sí, iré, creo que sí. Y...bueno, yo...me llamo Edward.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Edward consiguió pasar inadvertido y llegar a la habitación de su nuevo amigo. Allí éste le dio un suéter abrigado, se taparon con una manta y se quedaron dormidos. Edward tenía tanto frío que se olvidó incluso del hambre que tenía. A la mañana siguiente Emmet bajó a desayunar y guardó un trozo de pan y arroz con leche para llevárselo más tarde a Edward. Eso se convertiría a partir de ahora en una rutina diaria, debía guardarse parte de cada comida para dársela a su amigo.

Como cualquier otra persona en su situación, no dijo nada a sus padres, pues ya tenían bastante preocupación cuidando a sus dos hijos. Y, viendo las dificultades de subsistir en esta época, no era seguro que lo aceptasen.

- Edward, yo ahora tengo que ir a trabajar al campo, tú quédate aquí y no salgas por nada del mundo, y, si oyes pisadas por las escaleras que se dirigen hacia aquí, escóndete en el armario, ni mi hermana ni mi madre miran ahí nunca, pues no quieren ver el desastre que hay organizado.

- Vale, pero...no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana. No te preocupes por mí, no notará nadie mi presencia en tu casa, y...no, no voy a hacer nada con tu hermana, ni mirarla siquiera, te lo prometo.

- Vale, me has leído el pensamiento. Me fío de ti, no me falles, hasta la noche.

***************

Mientras, Bella se encontraba en su cuarto, y, viendo las novedades de los últimos días, decidió escribir un poco.

- Querido diario:

Emmet lleva dos semanas muy raro, ya no juega casi conmigo, siempre que está en casa se encierra en su cuarto y no me hace caso. Y por si fuera poco, come más que de costumbre...esto me huele a gato encerrado. No Bella...no debes pensar así, pero...es que tengo razón, no es normal que Emmet haga eso, nunca antes se había comportado así. Voy a ir a preguntarle, y si no me dice nada, o no me da una respuesta convincente, investigaré por mi cuenta. Éste aún no sabe como es una mujer cuando se propone algo, ¿verdad?, pues se va a enterar. Vamos que si se entera. Como que me llamo Bella que voy a descubrir todo el meollo que se está montando.

- Mira, hablando del rey de Roma, ya vuelve de trabajar, voy a ver que averiguo – dijo para sí.


	3. Capitulo 3

3º-

-Emmet, esto… quiero preguntarte una cosa, pero antes prométeme que no te enfadarás.

-Ay Bella, que cosas tienes, ¿Cómo me iba yo a enfadar contigo? Qué pasa, ¿aún estás con lo de si tengo novia?

-No, no es eso, pero tienes que prometérmelo.

-Vale, vale, te lo prometo.

-Pues … es que desde hace unos días estás muy raro, no juegas conmigo, no sales de tu habitación y comes mucho más que antes -decía Bella muy nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo?

Muy nervioso la miró y notó que sus ojos se inundaban de una rabia inmensa y entonces…

-BELLA, ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE METAS EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMÁS? –gritó su hermano.

-Me habías dicho que no te enfadarías -dijo mientras subía corriendo por las escaleras.

Aunque Emmet se sentía mal por haberle hablado así a su hermana, pensó que no sería prudente dejar que descubriera a Edward, así que sin ir a buscarla fue apresuradamente hacia su habitación.

-Oye, he oído gritos ahí fuera, ¿ha pasado algo? -preguntó Edward cuando su amigo entró en la habitación.

-Nada, que mi hermana siempre se mete donde no la llaman, ha intentado sacarme qué es lo que está pasando estos días, ha notado algo raro, tenemos que tener cuidado para que no se de cuenta.

-Si, tienes razón, hay que ir con más cuidado.

Después de eso se acostaron y se durmieron.

***************

Bella estaba llorando en su habitación cuando se puso a pensar en su hermano.

- No es normal, definitivamente no es normal que Emmet se comporte así con nadie y menos conmigo. Tengo que averiguar que es lo que le está pasando, el pobrecillo tendrá algún problema y no quiere que me preocupe. Pero, ¿qué tipo de problema puede tener para no poder contármelo? No sé, todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer para saber que está tramando?... Tengo una idea, cuando se vaya a trabajar entraré en su habitación y buscaré que es lo que esconde, y para que mamá no sospeche, porque yo no suelo entrar en su habitación, miraré un lugar cada día empezando por mirar debajo de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Emmet marchó a trabajar, Bella entró en su habitación y corriendo fue a mirar bajo la cama.

-Seguro que está aquí debajo- dijo mientras levantaba la manta que la cubría.

Miró bajo ella y despacio se separó con una cara un poco decepcionada, estaba tan segura de encontrar ahí lo que escondía que, al no hacerlo, se sintió como una tonta al pensar que su hermano iba a dejar a la vista su secreto.

***************

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación, Edward, que estaba escondido en el armario, no entendía que es lo que estaría buscando aquella pequeña jovencita tan guapa.

- ¡Qué chica más rara!, aunque es realmente preciosa, la verdad es que me ha parecido una chica muy simpática, me encantaría conocerla. Pero...¡Oh no, esa debe de ser la hermana de Emmet! Que mala suerte, bueno como le prometí que no me fijaría en ella me tendré que aguantar.

Al día siguiente Bella volvió a la habitación, y esta vez miró por debajo de la mesa que había junto a la cama, pero tuvo la misma suerte que el día anterior y volvió a marcharse. Edward desde dentro del armario la observó con mucha discreción y pudo ver que tenía unos ojos color chocolate preciosos muy bien combinados con sus cabellos castaño oscuro.

- ¡Qué guapa es!, no... no debo mirarla -pensaba desde dentro del armario- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Qué puede ser lo que me está pasando? ¿Puede ser amor? No, no puede serlo, por la confianza que tiene mi amigo en mí no puedo permitir que sea eso.

Y perdido en sus pensamientos se quedó dentro del armario hasta que llegó Emmet del trabajo.

***************

Llegó el domingo, día de descanso de Emmet, y como estaba tan cansado, ya que últimamente trabajaba más de lo normal para tener unos ahorros y así ayudar a Edward, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa para desayunar, cayó desmayado. Sus padres lo subieron a la habitación, le pusieron un paño húmedo en la frente, y tuvieron que dejarlo solo, había que ir a misa.

Edward, en cuanto oyó como la puerta se cerraba, salió corriendo del armario y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que su amigo permanecía inconsciente sobre la cama.

Así estuvo un rato, y no se dio cuenta que alguien subía las escaleras y se disponía a abrir la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola, **

**espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para los que me habeis pedido un Edward's POV. La historia ya esta escrita por eso no lo he puesto. Pero si de verdad quereis que lo ponga decidmelo y el proximo subo este mismo desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Gracias por seguirlo.  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

4º-

Levantó la mirada suavemente para descubrir que aquella bella personita con cabellos de oscuros estaba inmóvil observando la escena. Cuando Edward fue a decirle que no tuviera miedo, Bella empezó a gritar y a correr. Edward fue detrás de ella por toda la casa para callarla, pues si el guarda que rondaba los alrededores oía gritos, de seguro entraría a ver qué pasaba.

Estirándose, consiguió agarrarla del brazo y volverla cara a él. Bella, con el rostro pálido del susto que había pasado, miró a los ojos a aquel chico y se vio reflejada en ellos. Se quedó perpleja, pues nunca había visto cosa semejante. Mirándose se quedaron olvidando que había un mundo a su alrededor, lo único que importaba en ese momento eran él y ella, ese cruce de miradas, ese brazo tan delicado sujetado por una mano más seca y rasposa. Lentamente, sus cuerpos empezaron a acercarse más y más, el cabello flotando en el aire de ella, esos labios pequeños pero tiernos, la naricilla achatadilla, las suaves curvas que empezaban a desarrollarse en esa mujercita cubiertos por un traje blanco que se moldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo...y él, que estaba fuera de sí, pues le parecía estar frente a un ángel, no, un ángel no, una diosa mas bien. ¿Y qué importaba lo demás si sus labios estaban a punto de unirse? ¿Qué más daba si el mundo estaba sufriendo o llorando, si ellos estaban allí juntos? Ya notaban la respiración del otro, los latidos del corazón que cada vez eran más rápidos, inquietos y sonoros, las manos temblorosas de la emoción, todo era perfecto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!!!!!!!! ¡¿Qué te dije?! ¡Todo menos acercarte a mi hermana! ¡Es lo único que te pedí! ¡Yo...yo....aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Te mato, te juro que te mato!

-Emmet yo...no...lo...lo siento, no sé que decir, no se cómo disculparme, todo esto ha sido tan extraño, tan rápido, tan, tan...

De nada sirvieron sus disculpas, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el puñetazo que Emmet le daba sobre su mejilla izquierda. Edward cayó al suelo y de su cara empezó a salir sangre.

Emmet quedó sorprendido, le había pegado a su mejor amigo, a su único amigo, y le había cortado. Miró su mano y se dio cuenta que había olvidado quitarse su anillo, el único anillo que llevaba, el anillo que le había regalado su abuelo justo antes de morir.

Bella, muy angustiada por la escena, empezó a golpear en el pecho a su hermano, pero él seguía quieto, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas pero sin llorar. Vio que era mejor estar al lado de ese chico misterioso con el que estaba hace un momento, que estar pegando a su hermano. Intentó despertarle, pero como no funcionaba, fue a la cocina a por un paño húmedo para la frente y se acercó a la acequia para coger agua fría y ponérsela sobre la herida. Emmet, muy arrepentido, lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo subió a su cuarto.


	5. Captitulo 5

5º-

Bella subió corriendo tras ellos con un paño húmedo, se lo puso en la frente a Edward, aun inconsciente, tumbado sobre la cama.

-Te has pasado Emmet, tampoco había pasado nada para que…

-¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO? TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO, ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS EN MISA CON PAPÁ Y MAMÁ? ERES UNA MÉTOME EN TODO- dijo Emmet muy enfadado.

-No he ido porque tú estabas enfermo y creí que debía cuidarte- respondió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-PUES YA VES QUE ESTOY BIEN Y SI ESTOY ENFERMO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO.

Y sin dar contestación, aquel ángel de cabellos de oro se marchó llorando a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de si.

Aunque se sentía mal por haberle hablado así, su hermano estaba tan enfadado y a la vez tan preocupado por Edward que no pudo despegarse de la cama hasta que quince minutos después despertó.

-Eh… ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Emmet muy preocupado.

-Creo que bien- dijo sentándose en la cama- oye Emmet… de verdad que lo siento. Te aseguro que no era lo que parecía…

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces que era?- replicó con un aire enfadado.

-Pues verás… Cuando te subieron hasta aquí y después se fueron, yo salí para ver como estabas y, en ese momento, tu hermana me vio y salió corriendo y gritando.

Yo, sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo detrás de ella y cuando por fin la atrapé… me quedé mirándola. Pero te aseguro que no le he hecho nada, de verdad, tan solo la paré y la cogí del brazo.

-Pues parecía otra cosa, parecía que intentaras besarla.

-No, claro que no, nunca podría hacerte eso, nunca. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí… eso sería traicionar tu amistad.

-¿De verdad lo ves así? Bueno, si es así no lo tendré en cuenta. Ven, déjame que te cure ese corte que te he hecho, no tiene buena pinta- dijo al ver que su amigo hablaba con el corazón y que se sentía culpable de haber provocado esa situación.

Después de curar a Edward, Emmet fue a buscar a Bella, y tras hacer las paces la llevó a conocer al que hasta el momento había sido un desconocido para ella. Desde entonces Edward tenía alguien con quien pasar los ratos que Emmet no estaba.

***************

Un día en el que Emmet se había ido a trabajar más pronto, antes de que Edward se despertara, Bella entró corriendo y se tumbó a su lado. Cuando este se despertó y la vio allí se asustó tanto que al intentar apartarse se cayó de la cama.

-¿Qué… qué… qué haces? ¿Por qué te has tumbado a mi lado?- consiguió decir por fin Edward.

-Me gusta estar a tu lado.

-Y a mi me gusta estar al tuyo, pero ¿no podías esperar a que me despertara?

-Pero es que quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo. Además, ya que tú y yo nos queremos…

-¿Qué tú y yo qué?- dijo Edward muy nervioso y acordándose de la promesa que le había hecho a Emmet- ¿De dónde has sacado tú que yo te quiero? En ti solo veo una hermana pequeña…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase salió corriendo de casa dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca, para ella había sido muy duro que su amado no la quisiera.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, he tardado en subirlo porque me han pasado dos cosas:**

**1º Me fui de acampada.**

**2º Estaba muy nerviosa porque me han robado el bolso con la documentacion y las llaver de casa.**

**De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me han animado mucho.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, solo nos quedan dos.**

**Decirme si queréis que cuando acabe la reescriba con los POV de los 3 personajes principales. Si al final lo hago, lo pondré en este mismo fic.**

**Dadme opiniones.**

**Gracias a todos.  
**


	6. Capitulo 6

6º

Una y otra vez la muchacha se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible lo que Edward le había dicho. Recordaba cada instante que pasó cuando lo conoció, justo antes de que Emmet irrumpiera en el salón. Ahí se les veía tan felices a los dos que Bella se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado. No podía ser posible. Estaba sumida en una terrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar...su primer amor, su único y gran amor, la había rechazado y ella no entendía el por qué. Nadie le había dicho que la vida podía llegar a ser tan cruel, no le habían explicado que Cupido podía herir de tal modo con sus flechas. Quería olvidarlo, sacarlo de su mente, pero recordaba ese tacto de Edward sobre su brazo, su respiración acariciándole la nariz, ese olor tan singular y a la vez tan especial que penetraba al interior de ella, esos ojos que con sólo mirarla ya la derretían. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Pues lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca nadie ha amado, su amor no tenía punto de comparación con el de Romeo y Julieta, aunque eso es lo que pensaba ella, no él.

Pero, algo más que la barrera del amor les iba a separar. A lo lejos se veía una acequia con abundante agua, que era la encargada de llevar ese vital líquido a todos los campos vecinos. Bella se precipitó hacia ella, y al saltarla sintió un pinchazo muy fuerte en la cabeza. Con un agudo grito cayó desplomada al suelo, apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre la tierra segada del campo de Rosalie y Alice y una translúcida nube de polvo se levantó del suelo. Bella no comprendía que le había pasado. Con dificultad al respirar se puso en pie y volvió de camino a casa, lo veía todo borroso, y sus piernas avanzaban temblorosas. Distinguió una figura que cada vez era más grande, y oía una pequeña voz que decía su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando lo tuvo justo delante, descubrió que era Edward quien había ido a buscarla y lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces. Él le respondió con otro abrazo y le besó la mejilla sobre la que había caído. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró fijamente. Él, siguiendo su impulso, pasó a besarle en sus delicados y pálidos labios. Durante unos segundos, volvieron a sentirse como la vez anterior, pensando que eran los únicos en el mundo. Bella susurró un suave "te quiero"antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez. Su respiración se debilitó poco a poco hasta que fue inexistente. Su corazón lentamente estaba más cansado hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Edward no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, a quien llamar o a quien acudir. Múltiples lágrimas empezaron a caer rápidamente por su cara y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, consiguiendo con ello que los pájaros posados en los árboles salieran volando lo más lejos posible. El corazón de Edward había muerto con ella.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola,**

**que triste, me cae la lagrimilla mientras releo el capitulo. Pero la historia es así.**

**Se que el capitulo es corto pero ya lo dije, es una historia que ocupaba 10 hojas.**

**Para los que queríais un beso, ahí está aunque sea al final.**

**Solo queda un capitulo y aun no me habeis dicho si quereis que la reescriba con los POV de los 3 personajes.**

**Bueno nos vemos en breve.  
**


	7. Capitulo 7

7º-

Después de eso Edward llevó el cuerpo sin vida de Bella hacia su casa. Justo cuando entraba por la puerta Emmet llegaba del trabajo y al ver a su hermana en brazos de Edward y a éste llorando se asustó.

-BELLA… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues… es que…- no conseguía decirlo, pero cogió valor y fuerzas y prosiguió - Bella salió corriendo de casa y cuando volvió cayó en mis brazos y… murió.

-No me tomes el pelo, eso es algo muy serio. ¡Dime qué le ha pasado! - dijo Emmet muy nervioso, no podía creer lo que su amigo le decía.

-Mírame a la cara y dime si no es verdad. Si no me crees, coge a tu hermana y míralo por ti mismo.

Y sin pronunciar más palabra entraron los dos en la casa con el cuerpo de Bella. La subieron a su habitación, y esperaron junto a su cama con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron sus padres, que no sabían nada, y cuando entraron en la habitación de la pequeña Bella y la vieron tendida sobre su lecho…

-NOOOOO, ¿Por qué Bella? No es justo, ella era muy joven, Dios mío devuélvemela. Llévame a mí en su lugar -se oyó decir a Carlisle, el padre de Bella, entre los sollozos de Esme, su madre.

En medio de llantos y lamentos pasaron la noche esperando que el alba trajera de nuevo la risa jovial y alegre de aquel ángel.

***************

Al día siguiente, tras el entierro, Edward y Emmet se marcharon a dar una vuelta por los campos de naranjos que había junto a su casa. Caminaron durante un rato que para ellos fue eterno. Sin decir nada, Edward se paró en seco y de pronto sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Fue aquí donde la encontré.

Emmet se acercó a él, los dos se abrazaron como buenos amigos y se consolaron mutuamente. Después de un rato de reflexión, consiguieron desviar un poco su mente para tratar otro tema.

-Emmet, ahora que ella no está y que tus padres saben que yo existo… Mañana me iré, no te preocupes, no seré nunca más una carga para ti.

-¿Cómo que carga? Tú eres mi mejor amigo, además no cambiaría los ratos que he pasado contigo por nada.

-Ya pero no eres tú sólo, también están tus padres.

-Yo hablaré con ellos, tú has querido a Bella tanto como yo, tienes el mismo derecho a estar con nosotros. Tú eres como mi hermano y para ellos serás como otro hijo.

-¿Sabes? Tengo miedo, no quiero olvidarme de ella -dijo Edward volviendo a llorar al pensar que eso pudiera ocurrir.

-Edward, la muerte no existe. La gente sólo muere cuando los demás los olvidan. Si puedes recordarla igual que haré yo, siempre estará contigo.

Y dicho esto se marcharon a casa para emprender una nueva vida sin tener a Bella en sus vidas, aunque siempre la tendrían en sus sueños.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Llegamos al final de la historia, como nadie me ha dicho nada no la voy a reescribir por el momento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me emocionó mucho cuando la escribí la primera vez, y además no nos publicaron por 2 puestos, publicaban a los 3 primeros y quedamos 5º.**

**Bueno, de verdad espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.**

**Podeis leer tambien mi otra historia, "El baile de los enamorados". **

**Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos. Me animan mucho para pensar en nuevas historias.**

**Nos vemos.  
**


End file.
